The Prophecy of a Far Off Rose
by xXxRoses-are-reDxXx
Summary: COMPLETE! It's Rose's 20th birthday and the Doctor takes her out for a meal. But why does he have that look that suggests he is up to something? And could Rose be the answer to one of the oldest and greatest prophecies of time itself?
1. 2 Hours 8 Minutes and 10 Seconds

The Prophecy of a Far off Rose  "Rose Tyler! If you're not out of that bathroom in five minutes, I swear I'll come in there and carry you out myself!" "I've only been in here half an hour!" Shouted Rose in response, trying hard to suppress the fit of giggles that was bursting to get out at the expense of the doctor's obvious aggravation. "You've been 2 hours, 7 minutes and 58 seconds. Make that 2 hours 8 minutes! I had to fight tooth and claw to get those reservations and if we are even a minute late we will lose them!" The Doctor was now talking to the door hands flat against it as though willing it to open and end his torment. 

Slowly, the door opened. Just a little but it was still enough to make the Doctor stumble slightly and hit his head on the wood, as he was forcibly removed from his former leaning post. Cursing to himself in a language that the Tardis chose inappropriate to translate, he attempted to get through the small gap that Rose had created between them. But she stood her ground. She held the door closed enough so that only her face was visible. "Are you ok?" She asked, a mixture of amusement and concern playing across her face as she watched him cradle his head, once again dramatising the whole situation, as was his unfortunate disposition.

The doctor turned to face her, readying himself with a quick and witty response to try and win back control of the situation. However, upon meeting the young girls eyes, the Doctor found himself momentarily flawed, unable to look away, unable to breath properly, and generally unable to form any kind of intelligible sentence or even monosyllabic word. She was beautiful. Even from the little he could see of her there was no denying it, she was absolutely flawless. Her naturally pretty face was complimented by the moderate but carefully applied make up and her hair had been drawn back into an elaborate style at the back of her head, save for a few loose curls that hung down, perfectly framing her soft inviting skin. She stared at him incredulously as he fought to gain control of his vocal chords

"Yes" he finally managed, taking several gulps before continuing. "Yes, I'm fine. You won't be in a minute though if you keep me waiting any longer! Are you ready yet?" He questioned, trying to draw her away from what he could tell were suspicious thoughts.

"Yes actually I am, but you no u really shouldn't shout at me so much, especially on my birthday," she pouted fluttering her eyelashes at the man standing before her. All the while reprimanding herself for fanning the flames of what she was sure was unrequited love.

"Don't think just because your another year older you get another hour in the bathroom! 20 isn't that old you know!"

"I no, but I'm a big girl now, which means you cant tell me off any more." Rose retorted, with more that a little flirtation in her tone.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find something else to do with you…" he trailed off in an equally flirtatious manner, quite enjoying this renewed batch of playful banter that seemed to have become the norm of their relationship. He flashed her that smile and continued "so, are you coming out now you're ready or do I have to dine alone?"

"You have to close your eyes first." The Doctor sighed, as though such childish behaviour was beneath him, but was slightly betrayed by the small smile curling in the corners of his mouth as he did as he was told. After waving her hand in front of his eyes to make sure he wasn't 'cheating', she tip-toed out passed him, his head following her scent ad she stationed herself on the other side of the corridor. "Ok," she sighed, "open your eyes." Again doing as he was told, he found himself for the second time that night completely taken aback. She stood before him, a picture of true beauty, her youthful appearance betraying the years of knowledge she had gained from her adventures around the universe with him. She wore a fitted black halter-neck dress that fell just below the knees, showing her curvaceous figure off to its full potential. After a minute or so, the Doctor finally managed to drag his wandering eyes back up to face level long enough to realise she was looking at him expectantly, as though waiting for his verdict.

"You look perfect!" he concluded, happy to oblige her questioning look, before adding as a playful afterthought "even if it did take you 2 hours 8 minutes and 10 seconds." She swatted his arm and gave him one of her famous smiles while allowing him to take her hand, uninvited as always, as he lead her into the control room. This time it was Roses turn to be blindfolded as the Doctor covered her eyes with his hands and lead her out of the Tardis.

He slowly and teasingly uncovered her eyes, and rested his chin on her shoulder in order to see her reaction. And needless to say he was not disappointed. Her expression was priceless as she walked slowly away from him, keeping hold of one hand, taking in the beautiful surroundings.

"Where are we?" she gasped, clearly amazed, and unable to keep a sense of composure that she was usually quite good at.

"No idea." He proclaimed with a self-satisfied smile. "A Mysterious, beautiful planet somewhere in a mysterious, beautiful galaxy, but completely nameless. Its quite identical to earth in a thousand ways, but the complete opposite in a thousand others… quite extraordinary really. "

Rose couldn't help but smile at the Doctors adorable passion for astrology and science as he took in his environment, every bit as amazed as she was by the new planet. "It's amazing," she half whispered in a most sincere tone. And before the Doctor knew where he was, Rose had thrown herself into his arms, tip-toeing again so her head rested on his shoulder. She began thanking him for such a perfect birthday before he cut her off.

"Don't thank me yet, your birthdays not over after all…" she gave him that questioning look he had become so familiar with, to which he just smiled back knowingly in a way that assured her he wasn't about to reveal his secrets just yet. "Come on then," he continued pulling away and guiding her down the road "we are never going to eat at this rate. Restaurant's this way…"

To Be Continued

_Hey guys, this is my first fiction and I'm not really sure how its going to go down so reviews would be really appreciated. If you like it I'll carry on and finish it, if you hate it let me no as well. This is a setting the scene chapter really but the stories going somewhere that will hopefully sound as good on the screen as it did in my head._


	2. Of Dinner and Roses

_Hey guys, a big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You've been really helpful! I would also Like to apologise because I know I promised this would be posted yesterday but unfortunately I was taken ill so was unable to write it. Also I forgot to point out in my last chapter that I don't own Doctor Who and I wasn't sure if that was a rule or something so I thought I'd best slip it in Anyway here is the new chapter:_

Of dinner and Roses

The Doctor lead Rose into a nearby village, trying to suppress a laugh as he looked back, watching her head move in all directions as she tried to take in as much scenery as possible before he whisked her down another alleyway.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?" he asked barely looking back.

"What is it about this place? I mean, I feel like I've seen it all before. Cobbled roads, little archways leading down winding streets-its like a seaside village on Earth. But somehow it all seems so different."

"Rose," he repeated with a small smile, turning to face her and taking her other hand. "I told you, this place is Earth's double in a thousand ways but different in a thousand others. It feels so familiar because that's exactly what it is. But at the same time it holds a kind of perfection in ways that earth wouldn't even dare to dream of… Ah! Here we are Fantastic!"

Rose, so awe-struck by the doctors words, held her glassy gaze even as he tore his own away and barely noticed her feet moving as he pulled her into a modest but beautiful restaurant. As soon as they entered however, Rose was brought back down to earth (or wherever they were) with a sharp scent of wonderful foods that reminded her of home in a way that was completely different to anything she had ever smelled.

The Doctor gave he a fond smile as he lead her by the waste to the reservation book where he quickly began to rub away the names 'Mr and Mrs Montgomery' before replacing them with 'Rose and Jack Dawson.'

"Hang on- I thought you said you'd already made reservations! 'Had to fight tooth and claw' you said!" Cried Rose in indignation.

"Yes well," replied the Doctor without much concern. "I had to say something to get you out of the bathroom! Nice to see you listen though..."

"Well you sneaky little- hang on- Rose and Jack Dawson? Have you been watching Titanic?"

"Might have been…"

"Mr and Mrs Dawson is it?"

"Yes!" both Rose and the Doctor answered a little too quickly as the waiter arrived behind the book. Looking slightly suspicious, he never the less led them to a secluded table by a window which overlooked a beautiful garden and river.

The Doctor pulled back Rose's seat for her then followed the waiter on the pretence of handing over his jacket. "Excuse me waiter?" He asked confidently. "Would it be possible for me to have one of those roses from your garden? For my- er – wife?"

"Certainly sir. I'll cut it myself."

"Excellent! And ill be wanting a walk in those gardens after dinner."

"But sir, it will surely be dark by then!"

"Well that's good! What I've got in mind just wouldn't work in the daytime." He declared, with a small twinkle in his eye before returning to Rose and apologising for leaving her alone. Before taking a seat, he took the pre-laid bottle of wine from the table and poured it first for Rose then for himself.

"So, Happy birthday!" He toaster, looking her deep in the eye as they both drained their glasses, as is traditional in a toast. He offered her a refill, never diverting his gaze. After a moment, Rose seemed to feel the heat of his stare as se blushed slightly and bit her lip smilingly, before thanking him in breathless tones.

They sat silently, enjoying each others company, as the waiter came into view carrying a single flower on a beautifully crafted silver tray. "My lady," he addressed with a slight inclination of the head "a gift from your husband."

Rose gave the Doctor a sideways glance, as if asking his permission to take it. He merely looked at her with the same self satisfied smile he had warn earlier followed by a small wink. Taking this as answer enough, she reached out and took the delicate rose in her fingers. The doctor leaned back in his chair, arms folded as he smiled at the barely audible gasp now issuing from his companion. She was completely taken in. turning it over in her hand, she couldn't help being reminded of an old childhood favourite 'Beauty and the Beast' and how the roe in that had symbolised the ultimate romance. Chancing a look at the Doctor, she noted his intense stare and hastily returned her attention to his beautiful gift. It was perfect, flawless; different from any type of rose she had encountered on Earth.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, unable to say anything else as the scent washed over her, hazing her mind. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She finally managed after what seemed like an age.

"Oh I don't know," The Doctor interrupted, leaning forward on the table and commanding both Rose's and the waiter's attention at once. "It's certainly beautiful, but I think I've seen a rose far more entrancing." The effect was immediate. Rose stared across the table, completely flawed by his speech and while the waiter looked nothing short of outraged.

"Sir you do realise that's quite impossible? The unnamed planet is famous throughout the galaxy for having the most beautiful roses known to mankind! Have you not heard of the Prophecy of the-"

"-Thank you, I'm fully aware of that and I don't think we need go any further. No, the rose I'm talking about comes from a thousand light-years from here on a plane so similar to this one it could be its twin, apart from its completely different." Finishing his speech, he observed rose, obviously achieving his desired effect while she turned roughly the colour of the flower se held in her hand, looking anywhere but him, now sure she knew what or rather who he was talking about. The waiter just looked like he was feigning interest to mask an intense dislike.

"I think we are ready to order now." He declared suddenly, breaking the tension as quickly as he had so successfully created it. "Don't you think Rose?" There was obvious emphasis on the last word in his tone, and all she could offer on way of reply was a nod, still incapable of speech. The doctor chose his three courses and Rose chose the same, with the acceptation of desert, which she had such trouble choosing that the Doctor had to save the day. "Tell you what, cancel my desert, and give us a portion of cheesecake and chocolate gateaux. One plate, two spoons." He said with a mischievous gin as Rose fought hard to suppress a giggle, for the look on the waiters face had become priceless upon hearing the request.

As soon as the waiter departed, the pair burst into hysterics at his expense and the concept seemed to tickle the doctor through the rest of dinner.

"Alright, out with it!" Declared Rose quite suddenly while they waited for coffee, catching the Doctor a little off guard. She had been trying to find the courage to ask him this ever since the rose incident and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Out with what?"

"Whatever it is you're up to, you've been all mysterious all night."

"Ah I see, now that would be telling. Patience is a virtue Rose Tyler!"

"Rose Dawson actually, and come off it! You know I don't believe in virtues! Has it got something to do with that prophecy thing the waiter was on about? It sounds like the sort of thing you'd go gallivanting after…"

"The Doctor simply laughed, leaned forward on the table and replied, "well then, Rose Dawson, It's a good job I believe in virtues enough for both of us." And leaning back, he added, "and besides, I don't gallivant, I with pursue stylish purpose!"

Laughing, Rose accepted that she was beaten and resigned herself to the fact that she would have to wait until the Doctor was ready to reveal his secrets.

Coffee passed without any further interrogation and the Doctor paid the rather substantial bill. After retrieving his coat from the cloakroom, he draped it around Rose's shoulders, who smiled shyly at his gentleman like behaviour. Slowly, the Doctor lead Rose, again by the waste, out into the gardens beyond the restaurant. Still carrying her rose she asked him "what are we doing out here? It's freezing!"

"You'll see…" He replied, hugging her for warmth. "You got the time?"

"Yes, it's almost five to twelve. Bloody hell! Is it really that late?"

"Yes I guess so… time for a countdown I think…" He said, to himself more that to rose.

She looked at him questioningly as he began the countdown to five to twelve.

"Five"

She felt excitement.

"Four"

The world became silent.

"Three"

He took her hand.

"Two"

She felt expectation.

"One!"

She looked up in amazement.

To be Continued

_Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys, but I promise by the end of the next chapter the story will be complete and you will have all the information that is swimming around my little and substantially over loaded head. The next chapter might take a little longer to complete because I will be doing it in-between my exams but I'll do it as quickly as possible without compromising the quality. I'm happy to hear all reviews and will try to reply to all of them to show tat I appreciate the time you spend on them._


	3. The Prophecy of a Far Off Rose

_Hey guys, well here it is, the final chapter. I just want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed and read the story and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Once again I don't own Doctor Who (I wish)_

"Five"

She felt excitement.

"Four"

The world became silent.

"Three"

He took her hand.

"Two"

She felt expectation.

"One!"

She looked up in amazement.

The Prophecy of a Far Off Rose

Pulling away from the Doctor, Rose ran further into the garden, gazing up at the sky, unwilling to blink in case she was imagining it. "Fireworks?" she questioned not looking away.

"No." said the Doctor walking towards her and slipping a hand around her waist from behind so that he was now whispering into Roses ear. "They're stars."

His words reverberated around her head, filling her with warmth and contentment that she did not understand, but somehow still knew that here and now was the only thing in the entire universe that mattered. "Stars?" she repeated in awe, echoing his soft tone and turning to face him in spite of herself.

"Yep." Confirmed the Doctor with a significantly intense gaze as he began to subtly, almost absent minded, run his fingers up and down her back in soothing motions. "Look," he motioned the sky with his head. "Millions of stars, whole galaxies just swimming throughout time ad space; as if, after being completely lost and alone for endless years, they are finally finding their way home."

The waiter watched from the window, the thought never occurring to him to call the others, to ruin this perfect moment. He stared out through the glass as the individual orbs of light swirled around each other, meandering through the sky as thought they had all the time in the world. Every second creating new and exciting shaped and patterns that seemed to hold his attention effortlessly. He gazed adoringly at the sky; even now not sure he could believe it. Reaching a hand out to rest on the window, he was reminded of the first time that he had heard the story of "The Prophecy of the Far Off Rose." He had been four years old at the time and his beloved 'Grandpa' had told him the bedtime story. He spoke of how a beautiful, mythical girl had brought peace and hope to the universe, and from that moment on the little boy believed whole heatedly in the power of myth and legend. But all that had ended of course, the day they took his Grandpa. He was just ten years old when his Grandfather was made a prisoner of war and lather killed on a planet called Gallifrey where he had gone to fight in a war that was later documented as the 'Time War'. It disgusted him that he could ever believe in such things as hope and peace, when within his heart here lay nothing but emptiness and hatred. From that day on he never spoke of myths and legends, preferring reality and believing them to be nothing but a foolish mans hope.

And yet here it was, just as his Grandpa had described it. His senses tingled with renewed hope that he had not felt for years as he looked across the lawn at a stargazing couple who seemed completely detached from their surroundings, but in a way that made them fit in perfectly.

Rose looked up at the Doctor, once again burning with curiosity that she could no longer suppress. "Doctor, whole galaxies don't just move like this, something has to cause it… does this have anything to do with that prophecy?" he asked for what felt like the thousandth time that night, and for the first time he Doctor tore his eyes away from the glittering sky to meet her own.

"It's you," he whispered looking her deep in the eyes, no longer able to deny her the knowledge she so desperately craved. "You're the cause, you're what's making all this happen…" Rose was suddenly all too aware of the lack of space between them, but even as she noted it, she was wrapping her arms around his neck to close whatever gap there was left. Time seemed to stand still as he lowered his head to hers, drawing a line of soft kisses along her cheek and down her neck, her soft, smooth skin burning at his touch. He travel back up her neck and gazed once more into her beautiful eyes before placing a hand at the base of her head and guiding her lips gently towards his own. He barely had time to graze her skin however, when a dull chime somewhere in the distance marked midnight. Instantly he broke the kiss, and with it, Rose was sure she felt a small piece of her heart snap off and fall to the ground, with a soft thud that represented her immense disappointment. The Doctor peered in the direction from which the noise came, before glancing at the sky. Finally noticing the look on Roses face, he smiled warmly and pulled her close, stroking her hair. "I thought you might like to see this" he whispered, indicating the scene above him.

Rose looked up and sure enough, quite to her horror, he noticed the stars disappearing into the darkness. Sensing discomfort in her sharp intake of breath the Doctor tightened his grip around her waste and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before turning her around and resting his head on her shoulder.

"They're dying!" she claimed with obvious concern. "They're dying Doctor! This isn't right, whole galaxies just fading away before our eyes! Doctor we have to do something!"

"Keep watching, this is amazing, we'll probably never see this ever again." He replied tightening the grip that had now found her hand while his other stayed at her waste.

"What do you mean it's amazing? No! I don't want to watch them die make it stop!" there was such a disturbed air in her voice now that the Doctor felt compelled to look down and to his shock found that there were tears of distress threatening to stain her flawless complexion.

"Rose nothing bad is going to happen, I won't let it. Just keep watching. It's ok, I promise."

She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but suddenly she felt safer than she had ever felt in her life. Perhaps it was that she still had his coat wrapped tightly around her, the rose tucked safely away in one of the deep pockets, or that his arms had now found there way back around her waste so that she was now totally enclosed in his touch, having circles drawn on her skin through her dress. Or maybe it was because the man whom she trusted more than anyone else in the universe, had promised her she would be ok, a promise she knew he would never dream of breaking.

By the time the clock had reached eleven, the last few stars had faded, leaving them in total darkness. But with the twelfth chime came an explosion like none Rose had ever seen or felt in her life. The first feeling was alarm, but as the intensity of light lessened she realised, with great shock what had happened. For as suddenly as they had vanished, the beautiful stars had changed colour to the reddest of reds and had formed what could only be described as a beautiful rose formation in the sky. It hung there peacefully smouldering in the dark as though it had been burned into the night's very flesh.

Even as rose opened her mouth to speak, her breath was caught in her throat as the image erupted spectacularly into a million pieces, defusing throughout the air with as much grace as a million beautiful rubies trying desperately to reach ground but never quite making it.

Tears in her eyes, Rose turned to face the Doctor, who, before she knew where she was, had captured her lips with his own with such gentle force that she actually felt all sensible thought leave her as she ran her hands through his hair, just the way she had imagined for so many months. She felt a shiver run up her spine that she was sure had nothing to do with the cold night air and everything to do with the strong protective hands that had now found their way to the small of her back.

Reluctantly, she broke away, hating herself for her own thirst for knowledge. "Tell me about the prophecy." She demanded before he had time to form any type of protest.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he obliged. "The Prophecy of the Far Off Rose," he began, perfectly mirroring her breathless tone, "is one of the oldest prophecies of time itself. Millions of years ago, there were three planets in alliance. Earth the one we stand on right now and Gallifrey. Now of course Earth wasn't aware of its protection because of its ignorance of the rest of the universe, but still it was there. Anyway. On the eve of the birth of his first daughter, the Emperor and prophet of Gallifrey looked far into the future to see what it held for his long awaited angel. Now this isn't something generally smiled upon by the great Gallifreyan council, and of course the Emperor did not like what he saw. Because, or so it's profited, what he saw, was the end of Gallifrey."

"The time war?" Rose whispered.

"Exactly," replied the Doctor, pleased she was following. "Now, the Emperor thought long and hard about a way to preserve his race, and, unable to consult the council, he had to go to drastic measures. Finally, he made a decision. Under cover of night, he took his child from her bed and she was to leave Gallifrey forever. He took her far into the future to a neighbouring planet- earth. Planting his only child into twentieth century earth, he prepared to leave her forever so that even after the time war, his daughter, his little time lady would be able to secretly carry on the Gallifreyan blood line. Now its important to remember that although he was abandoning his own child, all he really wanted more than anything was to protect her, to give her a good life, just remember that. So, legend has it that as he turned away, after re-writing history to find his child a place among the earthlings, he looked to the sky and noticed the shadow of a rose clinging to the air like a thick mist. And that's where the prophecy is said to have been made, prophets rarely understand where their prophecies come from after all and this one is said to have hit the emperor like a stone to the heart. He saw that in the years to come there was to be much death, destruction and hatred. But he also witnessed a small ray of hope. He saw life after the time war. He saw his daughters twenty-first birthday; he allowed his mind to wander into the realms of the unknown as he gazed upon a 'wandering soul' leading her daughter to the second planet to which his allegiance lay. He profited that the very sky would erupt into a million pieces and she would be revealed as the Princess of Gallifrey, and with it he actually felt in his heart the peace and hope that was brought by such an event to the people who needed it the most, and he knew that however illegal his act may have been, he had brought some good to the world. He knew that for one night there would be peace in the universe. Now of course no such prophecy was ever documented, imagine predicting the end of the world. But somehow, through generation of bedtime stories and playground gossip, The Prophecy of the Far Off Rose became a symbol of childhood dreams, obviously the part abut their impending death didn't get much of an airing, that was a secret known only to the few that heard the account firsthand, the few that preferred to use it as a fairytale they told their children. But all of this happened so long ago that it has become to myth, with no proof that it is true, no documentation of any kind, it has been down to faith whether or not such an event actually happened. Until tonight that is…"

The doctor look at rose as she whispered looking more and more distressed with every second that passed. "Gallifrey… Time war… written into twentieth century Earth… twentieth birthday… wandering soul… roses in the sky. No, no! It can't be, I can't be! Doctor, just tell me, is it me? Am I the time lady?"

"No Rose, you, without shadow of a doubt, are a Time Princess."

Pure shock ran through her body. She began to shake, as the blood in her veins seemed to freeze with painful understanding. Noticing this, the Doctor took her in his arms and stroked her hair soothingly as she rested her head in his neck and allowed a small tear to run down her face as he absorbed her shock, all the while trying to comprehend what was happening to her.

After a few minutes of quiet reflection, she calmed down thinking that this couldn't be such a bad thing. "Princess… do I have to wear big dresses and a tiara?" The Doctor laughed and took her in another kiss, instantly warming her from head to toe.

"Nothing has to change. I promise." He whispered the last part and once again she felt a complete trust in his words. "Except, maybe I should start calling you 'your majesty'…" He added as a playful afterthought, shooting her that flirtatious smile that he may or may have not know melted her every time.

"Don't you dare or I'll have you executed!" They both laughed and the Doctor began a fresh assault on her skin that she was in no way inclined to fight against. Silently, she rejoiced in his company as he did hers, each knowing that for one night, the universe was filled with nothing but peace and hope.

The End 

_Hey, hope u enjoyed this as I was really worried about writing it because I really wanted to get it right. Please review and tell me your final verdict._


End file.
